dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades (Kid Icarus) vs Desco
This Fanmade DBX features Hades from Kid Icarus Uprising and Desco from Disgaea 4. Description The final boss: a staple in the realm of video games. They tend to have multiple crazy forms, ridiculous sets of powers, and very... unique appearances. Let's just say the fourth wall will cease to exist by the end of this fight. Interlude NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX Let's Begin... Location: The Underworld- New Hades Castle Cue Music 1 You know, being the Lord of the Underworld is fun and all, but that doesn't mean a job like this couldn't get aggravatingly boring at times. One could only get so much enjoyment out of delivering excruciating torture to the newest human soul before sending it off to hell knows where for the annual Prinnification. "Ugh... Can't we just have some good old fashioned meaningless destruction once in a while?! I know I did some pretty naughty things up there, but did Pretty Palutena really have to exile me from the Overworld?! What a bunch of hogwash!" Hades ranted on as he mercilessly blew up groups of "volunteering" minions to quell his growing boredom. "Oh well. I suppose it's a small comfort I can still make a pretty penny publishing the New Netherworld Historia. Somebody pull up our revenue from last month! I think we can finally purchase that juicy DLC soon!" The raving God commanded to nobody in particular. "You've got it, dood!" An overly loud minion replied, eager to gain some much needed distance from his oppressive boss. ... Hades grew impatient pretty quickly. It never took even the laziest of Prinnies this long to deliver a simple report. ... "I knew the lag down here was intolerable, but does such a simple act have to require five minu-" Hades's voice boomed, only to be interrupted by an abrupt explosion. Cue Music 2 "What in blazes is going on down there?!" Hades quickly darted towards a nearby window to bear witness to a scene of total carnage outside. "My my, things are finally getting interesting down here. At last, karma finally shines down upon me!" The Lord of the Underworld muttered to himself as he amusingly watched what seemed to be an all out war raging throughout the rest of his castle. Though it wasn't long before his attention was directed to a serious, commanding voice that clearly came from a megaphone. "Attention, Lord of this Netherworld! It has come to my attention that you, good sir, are the being responsible for the news outlet known as the New Netherworld Historia!" A sharply dressed man, clearly a demon in his own right shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to catch Hades's attention. "Ah, has my fanbase managed to grow so to such lengths already? Why yes, I am the embodiment of perfection you have been seeking all this ti-" Hades complimented himself, only to be interrupted by the demon below. "Silence, fool! I will have you know that your new information is not only an abomination to demon-kind, but a grave error that tarnishes the name of the news as we know it!" The attacking demon continued, randomly deciding to munch on a sardine in between lines. "What the hell are you even talking about?! I'll have YOU know that my catalog's spell check is second to none!" "Pah! You are a disgrace to final bosses everywhere if you have truly missed such a massive slip up! If everybody would direct their attention to page 666 of last month's edition of this fool's paper, you'll notice a VERY out of place word-" "KANGAROO WAR?! Who was the idiot that translated this?!" Hades raged as he finally noticed the embarrassing typo in his work. "We need to look no further than-" The sardine snacking protestor continued. "Big Bro, is that guy really a final boss too?! Desco wants to know!" A younger demon suddenly asked with apparent glee in her voice. "Why, yes Desco. But that is not why we're today-" "Desco is the only final boss here! This faker needs to go away!" Desco yelled with a newfound surge of emotion as a strange appendage suddenly emerged from her back. "Now look here, Disco, or whatever your name is! You can't just steal the title of Final Boss from a certified- Oh my..." Hades began to reprimand the young demon... until Desco took aim at Hades's location with what seemed to be an enormous pair of cannons. "Well, that's just cheating." Hades mumbled before Desco fired at him with a duo of colorful laser beams, completely obliterating the tower the Lord of the Underworld called home. ... "Now THAT wasn't very nice!" Hades's voice boomed as the God himself rose from the debris of his castle, growing in size at least a hundred fold! Here we goooooo! Cue Music 3 "Your head has clearly been through too many fantasy worlds if you think you can defeat me!" Hades finally rebutted, readying himself in an absurd combat stance. "Ha ha ha! A REAL Final Boss must kill everyone! And Desco doesn't like you!" was Desco's reply as the girl hovered off the ground and made a beeline for the gargantuan Greek God. "I must say, I like your spirit. It's too bad you're nothing but a cheap freeloader!" Hades warned as he lunged forward to deliver a well placed Falcon Punch to the admittedly MUCH smaller Desco. But much to his surprise, the punch was unexpectedly cut short the second it came into contact with Desco. Before Hades knew it, his hand suddenly exploded, forcing him to stumble back in pure shock more than anything else. "Gah! Why does that never work?!" The God grumbled as he sped off in the opposition like an Olympic runner, being sure to fire off a barrage of magical projectiles to halt Desco's oncoming approach. Meanwhile, what remained of the battle raging on in the Underworld Castle had already come to a screeching halt as the combatants stopped everything they were doing to bear witness to the spectacle of such a grand fight. "Mr Vampire, are you sure we shouldn't help Desco out?" "Not to worry, Artina. As the true Final Boss I know she is, I have no doubt Desco can handle this on her own." But that scene's no longer important, so let's bring the focus back to the real action! It wasn't much longer before Desco's challenge erupted into an all out Bullet Hell as the girl returned fire with a devastating barrage of her own, easily weaving around Hades's attacks along the way. "Huh. I see somebody's a big fan of Touhou. I could have sworn I saw some of those shots phase right through her." He commented as Desco suddenly stopped her approach to charge up would would certainly be a destructive attack, letting out a wicked cackle in the process. "Not so fast, you little wannabe!" Hades warned, quickly firing off an enormous laser beam at his tiny foe, who responded in much the same way. The collision of the two projectiles resulted in a brilliant display of uncontrollable energy gushing out in all directions. Both parties involved pushed with all their might in an effort to gain superiority, much like your every day episode of Dragon Ball Z. "Ugh. You know I'd rather not have to waste another four episodes on this single scene!" Hades shouted in clear annoyance. He leaped high into the air, finally breaking contact with Desco's beam of destruction before dropping back down with a punch strong enough to produce a series of mountainous stalagmites upon contact. "Hah! Squished like a bug, were you? I can't say I'm surprised." Hades commented as he struggled to pull his fist out of the ground and casually shrug in victory.... At least this would have been a victory for the Lord of the Underworld if it wasn't for the sudden flash of light above his head. "Well, it seems this Disco Ball just doesn't know when she's completely outdated." The God commented as he looked up to notice a massive sword hanging above his head. Which also happened to be dropping onto his general direction at alarming speeds. "Desco will give you TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" Without even batting an eye, Hades reached up to stop the blade from skewering him in the head, suffering a some rather inconvenient electrocutions by merely touching the weapon. "What's the matter? Too inexperienced to try to beat me on your own?" Hades taunted, despite being pushed back slightly by the oncoming projectile. "Desco may still be in training, but you're still nothing but a Mid Boss!" The smaller demon replied as she made Hades's face explode with a simple hand gesture. "Wha- MID BOSS?!? Then perhaps you'd appreciate some private lessons! On the house!" Hades replied with a grin plastered over his face. He opened his mouth to emit an enormous purple vortex, that drew Desco in ever closer. Try as she might to escape the suction, Desco was soon swallowed by the Lord of the Underworld, complete with an obnoxiously loud belch. "Ah, what an exquisite apetizer! Though personally, I would have preferred an Extra Large serving." Hades commented as he finally got a proper grip on the falling blade and tossed it to the ground. "I must say, that WAS quite a workout. I guess I'd better do something to burn away the carbs- GAH!" The God abruptly hunched over in pure shock, placing a hand on his stomach to try to soothe the sudden pain. "What the hell is that brat even doing in there?!" The Lord of the Underworld exclaimed before his question was ironically answered when a purple sword shot out of his gut at lightning speeds. The blade soon transformed into the familiar Final Boss in Training we all know, much to Hades's annoyance. "Looks like Desco just broke the Mid Boss's heart!" She happily exclaimed as she hovered down to collect the blade Hades had dropped earlier, turning it into the familiar appendage she had equipped beforehand. (What do you even call that thing?) Hades angrily unleashed another barrage upon Desco while her back was turned to him, only to be met with a laser beam to the face. Literally. Cue Music 4 The blast itself was powerful enough to completely obliterate the God's head, yet he still had more than enough strength to keep standing. "You've been a VERY naughty girl lately. But you haven't even seen my final form yet!" Hades's voice roared as a plume of blue fire emerged from the gaping hole left above the Lord of the Underworld's neck, which soon turned into a frightening demonic face. "Desco won't lose to a weak mid boss! Totally not one with such a lame transformation either!" The smaller demon challenged before unleashing another volley of projectiles upon her foe. Hades simply grinned in anticipation as a large collection of turrets grew all over his body. "Ah, it's been TOO long since I ever used my devastation ensemble! It's just too bad I have to waste it all on such an insignificant mook." Hades cackled maniacally as he made his comeback. The two combatants made a simultaneous rush forward, with no real purpose but to demolish even more of the scenery then they already have. What followed was a complete onslaught of destruction, with stray bullets flying in all sorts of random directions. It quickly evolved to the point where neither character wasn't even aiming for the other anymore, only blindly firing in the general direction with the hopes of scoring a hit. Sure, Desco had no trouble at all avoiding the full frontal assault that was Hades's devastation ensemble, but the Lord of the Underworld himself was taking hits on a regular basis. One explosion after another erupted as projectiles either collided with each other or pieces of the scenery. "You know, I don't remember having so much territory in this Underworld. And I could have sworn we just passed by that same mountain about six times already." Hades commented as the battle raged on. Having finally had enough of this endless game, he fired a single laser from his palm, actually managing to force Desco to block, rather than avoid it. "Aaaaaaaannd Boom!" Hades rushed in and clapped his hands together, successfully crushing Desco within his palms. Already knowing from experience that eating her up was a terrible idea, Hades let go of the smaller demon and unleashed a flurry of kicks before she could regain her bearings. "Say, how would you rate my Chun Li impression? I'd give it an 11/10, would punt again!" The God snarked as he finished his combo with a wicked roundhouse kick. Conveniently for Hades, the final kick was strong enough to send Desco hurtling into a nearby canyon'. "I've really had some fun here, but it's such a PIT-ty I'll have to destroy you now."' Hades summoned what basically amounted to a dark spirit bomb and dropped it into the canyon for good measure. ... Cue Music 5 "Now Desco knows you really are just a Mid Boss! Let Desco show you how a real Final Boss annihilates the heroes!" ... "...You don't happen to be related to Uncle Cthulhu by any chance, do you?" Hades muttered under his own breath as what can only be called a Lovecraftian Abomination emerged from the canyon. Hades barely batted an eye when an enormous crab claw/tentacle made a beeline for him, nonchalantly teleporting out of the way before it could crush him. Another tentacle followed shortly after, prompting Hades to punch it out of the way instead of dodging it this time. A third tentacle closed in as well, receiving much the same treatment as the preceding appendage. Hades deflected that too, but could not react to a fourth in time, receiving a direct strike strong enough to knock him back a fair distance. "Oh ho ho, now this little pest has really gone and made me mad!" Hades snarked as Desco's new face emerged from the pit, gathering a large pool of energy in its mouth. "And you won't like me when I'm angry..." Hades's palms began to surge with power as well. "You are beneath me in every sense of the world! THIS is what happens when you dare to think you can upstage a GOD!" Hades lunged forward, emitting four violet lasers from his palms and eyes. Right on cue, both parties unleashed their final attacks upon one another. Now refusing to break off the assault, Hades and Desco stood their ground as they struggled to even remain in place. The collision of their lasers alone was enough to tear apart the land around them. As much as Hades didn't want to admit it, his eyes widened in fear as two of Desco's tentacles nimbly swerved around the projectile war to try to crush the God in their grasp. Hades abruptly grew an extra pair of arms from his sides to stop the tentacles, making absolutely sure his original set would not cease their assault. "Why, you think you're REALLY clever aren't you? Bet you didn't think I HAND it in me, eh?" "Even Desco thinks your jokes are terrible!" Desco replied by tearing the God's new limbs right out of their sockets and literally smacking him with his own arms. It was then when Hades's focus had finally slipped enough for Desco's laser to overcome his own and completely envelope his body. Hades let out a cry of pain as he vainly attempted to walk through the oncoming laser, but even he knew when all hope was lost. "Hah. It looks like you actually are a good Final Boss after all, but you've still got a lot to learn. Seriously, you don't have some sort of Bond one liner for finishing me off!? I get that being a cute eldritch abomination is your main selling point, but that's pretty generic if you ask me. Eh, you're still young, you'll figure out your own unique methods to spread fear and evil one day. But don't think for a second that this is over. I'll be back. Give or take another twenty years. Or at least whenever Sakurai ever thinks of making another sequel for me. I always come back... Even if dying's such a bitch." Hades finished his speech as his body was completely disintegrated. With such a formidable enemy finally taken down, Desco knew she had learned a valuable lesson on her quest to become the Final Boss. With that said and done, she reverted back to her normal form and let out her best evil laugh in celebration of her victory for all to hear. EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Disgaea themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights